Bella Phantom
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: When Edward and Alice are playing chess they create a rip in time and space.When Bella finds it she gets sucked in.Everytime one of the Cullens try to touch it it sends off a shock that actually hurts them.When Bella comes back she not exactly human.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

I was sitting on the couch at the Cullen's. Alice and Edward were having another chess match. Alice was winning because she was blocking her mind.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" There was a giant green portal in the fridge. Before I knew it I was sucked in. I blacked out afterwards.

Epov

Bella screamed. We ran into the kitchen, but Bella was gone. In the fridge was a huge green portal. This is why I was planning on leaving Bella next week. So she could live a normal life without us. "What is it." Emmett asked

"It's a rip in time in space." I said

"A what" He asked again

"Big hole in universe." I said

"Oh." He said

I reached out to touch and it shocked me, and it actually hurt.

"This thing is vampire resistant." I explained

"So we can't save Bella, we just have to wait for her to come back." Emmett asked

Alice's eyes went blank. I began watching her vision through her mind.

_It was a basement with a portal. Bella just came through it. She stands up and then this green thing flashes and I hear Bella scream._

_Then it ends._

"Edward I have a feeling that was the last vision we will ever see of Bella."Alice said

* * *

Cliff hanger.


	2. Danny FentonPhantom and Future

Bpov

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the floor there was a black ceiling and an opening. I stood up and my hand touched something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed again A green light flashed.

When it stopped I wasn't wearing my sweats anymore.(AN: She's wearing what Danielle wore in the show, I have a pic on my profile) .

I walked through the opening looking down at myself.

"Hi there." I heard a guys voice

I jumped and my legs disappeared. I had a tail kinda thing instead.

"What the hell just happened, and who are you ."I yelled getting my legs back

"I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom." He said

"Doesn't answer the major question ."I said

"Some how you got into my parents ghost portal, and what happened to me to make me phantom just happened to you." He answered

"Continue." I said

"Basically your half ghost, you can do everything I can do. Including transform into a ghost whenever you want."

"I'M HALF WHAT."I yelled

"Calm down, it's not that bad actually." Danny said

"Really." I asked tilting my head

"Yah, you can basically do whatever you want." He answered

"Prove it." I said smirking

"Fine." He said

"Goin ghost" He said two white rings came around him. He was dressed kinda like me.

He turned on the ghost portal thing ,grabbed my hand and flew us into it.

"Where the hell is this place." I asked

"This is the ghost world, it also acts as a portal to other universes." Danny answered

"Where are we going." I asked

"Your future, aka next week ."He answered

"Oh, ok." I said

We landed. I stared through the door were in front of.

"You don't love me anymore." The girl said

"No." the guy said

"Bastard" I thought

Then I realized it was me and Edward.

"No, no it can't be." I whispered

"What's wrong" Danny asked

"That's my boyfriend, or ex boyfriend apparently. "I said holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Oh." Danny said grabbing my hand and bringing me back to the lab.

I started floating up.

"Hey Danny, little help" I said

I ended up in his room.

I looked around.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up a weird thermos thing.

"Hey." Danny said out of breath

"You picked a really bad time turn back to human." I giggled

I continued looking around. I spotted an electric guitar.

"You play ?"I asked

He nodded "Why" He asked

"Because I have an idea, grab the guitar were going back to forks." I said phasing so I went through the floor back to the basement.

Danny phased back down and turned on the portal.

We traveled through it until we found the door I was looking for.

It lead to Edward's room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Where are we." Danny asked

"Were in the room of Edward Cullen, aka ex boyfriend." I said

"OK." He said

I changed back to my human form.

"Stay here, I'll cal you when I need you." I said

He nodded

I walked back down stairs making my eyes looking like I was scared and shocked.

"Bella." Edward said he tried to hug me. But I moved

"Don't touch me." I said

"Bella, what's wrong." He asked confused

"Two things, except I'm starting to like the first one.

"But let me introduce someone first." I smirked

"Hey Danny." I called

He came down stairs.

"This is Danny Fenton." I said

Edward growled at him.

"My first thing wrong isn't that bad." I said

"What were those words." I asked Danny

"Goin ghost." He answered

"Goin ghost, that's not gonna work I'll work on it." I said as the rings appeared around my body.

I was in my ghost girl clothes.

"B-Bella what happened to you." Edward stuttered

"I'm half ghost." I giggled

"The second thing wrong is, actually Danny why don't you start the story." I said

He nodded

"OK what happened was after I explained to Bella what happened I took her into the ghost world. The ghost world also acts as a portal to other universes .I brought Bella to the door of her future." Danny explained

I held my hand up for him to stop.

"You know what I saw, I saw you saying you don't love me anymore." I said


	3. Have you met my boyfriend Danny

Bpov

"Danny, grab your guitar." I said

He grabbed and began playing.

"This is my favorite song by Avril Lavigne ."I said

I couldn't give a damn what you say to meI don't really care what you think of mecause either way you're gonna think what you believethere's nothing you could say that would hurt meI'm better off without you anywayI thought it would be hard but I'm okI don't need you if you're gonna be that waycause with me it's all or nothingI'm sick of your shit don't denyyou're a waste of timeI'm sick of your shitdon't ask whyI Hate you nowSo go away from meYou're goneSo longI can do betterI can do betterHEYHEY YOUI found myself againThat's whyGoodbyeI can do betterI can do betterYou're so full of it shitI can't stand the way you have to just can't comprehendI don't think that she can handle itI 'm way overover itI will drink as much Lemoncello as I canand I'll do it again and againI don't really care what you have to sayCuz you know you know you're nothingI'm sick of your shit don't denyyou're a waste of timeI'm sick of your shitdon't ask whyI Hate you nowSo go away from meYou're goneSo longI can do betterI can do betterHEYHEY YOUI found myself againThat's whyGoodbyeI can do betterI can do better

"I'm pretty sure I heard Bella say words she would never say." Emmett laughed

I threw ecto plasma (I think that's what it's called) at him.

"Bella's powers are awesome." He laughed again.

"I'm leaving. "I said

"Where are you going." Edward asked

"Amity Park." I said

"Why there." He asked again

"That's where Danny lives" I explained

Edward growled

I began to yell. "He's the only one who understands me, I'm half ghost for pete sake. I can walk through you. Look at me, my DNA changes when I say two words."

"Let's go Danny." I said flying back threw the portal we came threw followed by Danny.

When we got back to the lab I started freaking out.

"One question, when were all old and wrinkly will we still be able to go ghost." I asked

"Actually we stop aging when we turn 18,I just turned 18 so I stopped. Apparently your already 18."Danny explained

"I still need to go to school." I said

"We could enroll you at Casper High." Danny offered

"That would be great." I said

"Danny were here" I heard a guy's voice

"That's just Tucker and Sam, I suggest you go ghost until further notice." Danny said

"Goin ghost, I still need to work on it." I said as the rings came around me.

Danny ran upstairs.

I heard talking, then people coming down stairs.

"So it's true there is a ghost girl." A guy said

"Duh, of course it's true that would be the stupidest lie ever." A goth girl said

"Hi, I'm Sam." She said holding her hand

I went to shake it and my hand phased.

"Shit" I muttered

"Not used to the powers yet huh, when did you get them." Sam asked

"This morning." I shrugged

"How?" Was all they said

"Well Sam and Tucker." I started

"How do you know my name." Tucker asked

"Danny." I said

"What happened was I was at my boyfriend house, when I went to the fridge and saw the ghost portal. I got sucked in, I ended up here. When I stood up I hit a button and I became this. The reason I'm here is because my boyfriend was telling me he didn't love me anymore when Danny showed me my future." I finished

"Wow." was the reply I got

"What's your name." Sam asked

"Oh, Bella but I'm planning on changing it to Danielle." I said

"Why." She asked

"I need to blend, forget my old life as much as possible." I explained

300 years later

I sat in my room with Sam. Yeah Sam's still alive, she was turned in to a half ghost about 299 years ago, a year after I became one.

"Did you hear were getting 5 new students today." Sam said looking through my closet.

"Yah , I heard and I don't care." I laughed

Epov

Were moving to another universe. To a small town called Amity Park. We'll be attending Casper high.

I hopped through the portal into my new room.

I set up my stuff and got dressed for school.

I drove to school in my Volvo.

I saw a guy with black hair, his arm was around a girl who had black hair. They were standing with a goth girl and a computer nerd.

"Do you know where English is." Alice asked

"No, you should go ask them." I said pointing at the group I saw.

Alice walked over to them. The girl with black hair looked shocked. The guy with his arm around her looked angry at the sight of Alice. I walked with her and asked.

"Can you help me with my schedule."

"Why would I help you." The girl with black hair said angrily

"Because I'm new." I said

"After all you put her through." The guy with black hair said

"I just met her." I argued

"Look at me, tell me you don't know who I am." The girl said

"I don't know who you are." I said annoyed

They looked around and the black haired girl nodded. No one but us were around

"Goin ghost." The guys yelled

When they were done they were wearing black and white, their eyes turned green, and their hair was as white as snow.

"Transformation Sam." The goth girl yelled

When she was done she was wearing kinda like what the guys were was just like the guys except her outfit was different.

The last girl yelled "Transformation Danielle."

When she was done she was just like the goth girl.

"Who's the only girl you know who can do this." the black haired boy said

"Bella." Alice and I whispered

"Yes, Hi Edward have you met my boyfriend." Bella said

"Boyfriend?" I said taken back by her greeting

"Yes boyfriend, my boyfriend Danny." She explained


End file.
